The present invention relates in general to vehicle trim assemblies and, more specifically, to a vehicle trim assembly for use with heating and cooling of a vehicle seat.
Seats in automotive vehicles increasingly have systems that provide heating and cooling for occupants of the vehicle seats. The vehicle seats typically comprise a foam bun wrapped or otherwise covered in a finish trim. The finish trim may be a synthetic material such as synthetic leather. Other seat materials may also be provided between the finish trim and the foam bun. The heating and cooling system typically includes a thermal device in the foam bun to provide the heating and cooling. However, the finish trim and other seat materials have a thermal insulating effect that reduces efficiency of the thermal device providing the heating or cooling to the occupants. The reduced efficiency results in added complexity, weight, and cost for the heating and cooling system. Thus, it would be desirable to provide more efficient heating and cooling of the vehicle seats.